Till The End Of Time
by Princess Nightmare99
Summary: A new pureblood is at Cross Academy. One with a secret and a loveless past. How will out beloved night class handle this new student? Will it be with love or fear? Will her history repeat itself? Can time really last forever even if one is a pureblood.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Due to me never owner this I have to write this..._

**Hi guys and gals! This is my first Vampire fan fiction so please be kind :) and I hope you enjoy! **

XxxXxxxXxxxXxxxx

_Love _

What is love?

Love is a word used by humans to describe how they "feel". It's a feeling of adoration. They say when you fall in love you get this tingling feeling in your stomach. They say when you're in love you want to be near that person and learn all about them. They say when you love someone enough you would give up your life for them. They say this kind of love only happens once in a lifetime for humans...

But I'm not human. So will I get a second chance? A second chance to make everything right. A second chance to tell the person I love that I love them? Because the first time I loved, I loved a human. Was it a mistake to fall in love with someone who was bound by time?

Some say yes, especially because I'm a rare pureblooded vampire. A curse I have to live with. I'm "loved" and feared by both humans and vampires because of the power I have.

The power of the Rue family has been known throughout the whole world. Mostly because a little over a century ago we turned about 50% of the human population into level D's. The sad truth of it is we didn't want to, well at least my mother didn't my father on the other hand is a whole different story. He didn't take to kindly to me falling in love with a human. In fact he disowned me and put a sleeping spell on me because he couldn't kill me.

So here I am 200 years into the future and I have finally awoken.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxx

Well that's just the start let me know what you think so far! R&R


	2. The Start Of It All

_**Disclaimer: Nope not mine so back off :)**_

_Chapter 1 The Start Of It All_

_**Xxx 200 years before xxX**_

"I don't know about this Lin" the girl started, worry and fear laced in her voice. "My father won't accept this, I know he won't. Please let's just leave. We could run away together."

"No! I will get his blessing and we will be accepted. Trust me love, he will come to see that we belong together." Lin looked down at his lover and cupped her check in one hand. He leaned down to kiss her but she turned away. Tears forming in her eyes.

"Please! Don't make me do this," she sobbed out. "Please... He won't let us be together."

Lin pulled away from the girl and snapped, "Why! Why won't he except me? Because I'm human? Because I'm a hunter? Does he think me to weak?!" Lin shouted, pure anger in his voice. "I can change all of that! _We_ can change all of it! Bite me Sakura. We can be together and I'll get stronger."

Sakura shook her head crying, "You don't understand what a you're asking of me. The pain you are pu-"

Lin only grew angrier with each word she said. 'Why can't she see this from my point of view!' He questioned himself. I love her so much! Why can't she see this? "The pain _I_ put _you_ through! Do you know how much I gave up for you? Huh! Do you?" Lin got closer to Sakura with each step. "I gave up my family, my job, all my friends, and I am willing to give you my life! What do you know about pain?" He yelled shoving her into a tree.

Sakura yelped out in pain. "Why Lin? Why?" She said in a low tone. Why doesn't he understand that if I make him a vampire he will suffer the blood lust. Why doesn't he see I don't want to put him through this? And even if we went through with it my father will still never agree to this relationship.

"Are you gonna bite me or not?"

Sakura looked up into Lin's light brow eyes, "No, I'm sorr-"

"Then you leave me no choice. I love you too much to let you go! I will get permission from your father, you'll see. And I'm sorry" were the last words he said before he slammed her head against the tree. Sakura's vision became blurry and she feared what he would do, but could do nothing about it.

In that moment she knew it was over. This was the first time the pureblooded Princess every felt so helpless against the fate of time. And this was the first time she felt so betrayed by the one she thought she was meant to be with.

XxxxXxxxxXxx

hehehe chapter 1! Tell me what you thought of it :)


	3. And With This You Shall End Me

Disclaimer: nope still not mine :(

Chapter 2 And With This You Shall End Me

Xxx 200 years before xxX

Day was turning into dark. Vampire hunters took their places outside human villages, and level C plus D vampires took their places outside the vampire villages. Due to the war no human ever dared to go out after dark for the fear of running into a vampire.

With the sun setting the vampires awoke. And some were not too happy.

"Where is she?!" A rough voice boomed throughout the palace in pure rage. The man turned to his servant in rage, "Speak!"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry my l-lord..." the servant coward in fear. He had heard of the Rue's family head as cruel, cold heart, and merciless. Though he didn't believe such petty rumors to be true due to meeting his wife first. She was the opposite kind, warm, and full with nothing but mercy. Someone who every level C and D wanted to protect.

The lord's furry grew. Not only did his only daughter make a fool out of him by rejecting a highly respected pureblood proposal, but also make him look a fool to his servants. "Your _sorry_ isn't going to find her!" The Lord released a small amount of his power, and before the servant could register what he meant he was nothing but a pile of dust. "Filthy level C" he muttered.

As a knock sounded petite woman entered. Her raven hair neatly place into a bun and her pale features brining out her dark blue eyes, and her dress. "Grace" the lord said turning to his wife with a smile.

Grace smiled and bowed to her husband. "It seems we have a guest dear" she spoke softly. She knew why he was angry and she had no doubt in her mind the oncoming events will destroy her family. But she had to set her child free someway.

The Lord narrowed his eyes, "A guest?"

"Yes. He is waiting in the study."

"Who?"

Grace smiled and turned leading her husband down the hall toward the study. She knew it wouldn't be a secret for long that a human has stepped foot onto the palace grounds. "You'll see my dear."

The Lord grew weary with his wife. Why was she being so cryptic all of a sudden? However that question was soon answered was the wind blew and he caught the scent of a human. What kind of suicidal human would enter vampire lands? No less a pureblooded vampire's lands?

As they came towards the door he felt a sudden pull of energy. Realizing it to be his daughter's he quickly put aside the urge to go to her and dish out her punishment. As he entered he was taken back that someone actually let in a hunter.

What for?

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxx

ummmm... So yeah theres chapter 2 tell me what you think and sorry for it being so short I'm trying to get it going but the next one should be longer :) thanks for reading! R&R


	4. Awakening

Disclaimer: It's not mine :( the only confront I get from knowing this is that I know it's not yours either :)

**_Chapter 3 Awakening_**

* * *

_Death_

What is death?

Death is the absence of warmth. When my other half was mercilessly ripped from my life by the person I once loved and called my father. I watched as he killed my love in cold blood.

Death. It is something that we purebloods don't fear for we cannot die unless we wish it so. If we already lived through everything that this pointless life has to offer we will become an empty shell.

However, I have yet to live through the other half of this pointless life. I've already experienced the loneliness, sadness and grief it had to offer. However I have yet to experience _true_ happiness, joy, and love. It was teasingly dangled in front of me then mercilessly snatched away as quickly as it came.

What is love? What is death? Two seemly simple questions that I have been unable to answer. But when I do finally come to that answer someone will have changed my point of view once again.

Have you ever heard of the curse that pleads the purebloods?

No?

Well then perhaps I shall tell you. The curse is rather... simple? Yet complicated for those who are not purebloods. It states that those who fall in love with a pureblood will become rather obsessed. They will act out of character. They will become possessive, easily jealous and very protective. They won't be the same person whom you fell in love with.

And you see, I didn't listen to the warnings. I didn't listen to anyone! In fact, I was too stubborn to listen, and so I paid the price.

Was it worth it you ask? Yes, it was worth it. I learned what it felt like to be loved. And did I love him? I'm not sure... To be honest no matter how many people tell me _'You'll want to die for them'_ or _'you'll want to be near them all the time and know all about them'_ I just can't imagine it. I can't imagine myself wanting to die for somebody else. I can't imagine actually wanting to learn about someone. So I wouldn't be able to know or tell you right now if I ever truly cared about him.

But, that's just right now. I might just be able to tell you in the future, what it's like to love and to be loved. What's it's like to want to be near the person who makes you feel whole. So I'll promise you this: if I do find someone I love you'll be the first to know...

And so with this let the games begin...

Xxx Present xxX

Pain. It burns. My throat feels as if it has been set on fire. I try to move my arms but it feels like they are made of led.

"She's waking up Luke! She finally is waking up!" I hear a soft angelic voice say.

_Who? Who's waking up?_ I try to ask but my throats to dry.

"Back up Erick you'll scare her if your that close." A stronger voice says. "She may be awakening but all her memories might not be there." He continued.

Who she's? Perhaps someone important. If so I must get up or father will get angry. However I can't move.

"It hurts!" I managed to mumble out. It burns. Please make it go away. Make the pain go away.

"It seems she going through the withdraw" I once again hear the angelic voice speak, now known as Erick.

"Hn," the other one said. I could feel one of them get closer to me and lean on the bed as my body slides a little towards him.

Blood! The scent of blood engulfs me and my hunger increases tenfold, as well does the sensation in my throat. My eyes snap open to find a brown haired man over me. His dark blue eyes looking into mine, however, I didn't spend long looking at the man for the cut on his neck called to me. Before I realized what was going on, my body moved on its own. I pulled the man towards me and tilted his head back so I could access his neck. His pale neck with a small trail of blood running down his neck was tempting me and I let it gladly as I leaned down and bit. The taste of honey flowed into my mouth and down my throat.

I didn't stop. I didn't want to stop. But, I knew I had to stop. If I didn't I would kill him. I regrettably pulled back from the blissful heaven and fell back onto the bed. I felt sleep overcome me once again as one last thought entered my mind.

The burning sensation was gone.

XxxXxxxXxxx

Should everything I do for you go unnoticed, I would be okay with that. Should I have the choice to be the sun or moon in your life, I would choose the moon so I can shine on you during your darkest hour when your sun isn't around. For you are my sun and moon. You came to me when I should have died. You came to me not expecting anything in return but my friendship.

_"If people refuse to accept you, I'll just have to accept you even more,"_ were the first words you ever spoke to me. Perhaps it's because of those words or the gentle smile and hand you offered me that made me love you so?

My name is Luke. Just Luke. I have discarded my last name when Sakura found me.

I walk through what's left of the once magnificent palace that belonged to the Rue family. The halls are used and worn. The paint worn and faded with stains of dried blood. Hand painted pictures of the family's generations destroyed to the point of not being able to tell who it was. Cracks here and there along the walls and ceiling shows that it withstood the natural elements time and time again. Windows boarded up with wood so only little natural light could get through the cracks.

A once lively place now looks like a haunted house. I continue down the path I've taken every day to Sakura room. Erick, my cousin, and I have been waiting nearly 200 years for our dear lady to awaken. Betrayed by her father, she was forced into a deep slumber.

xxXxx earlier xxXxx

I came to a large oak door and opened it. Through the dimly light room I could see Erick practically lying on top of Sakura. His golden brown hair covering most of his face from my sight up, however I saw a wide grin that played on his lips.

"She's waking up Luke! She finally is waking up!" He exclaimed. His honey brown eyes filled with joy.

Mentally I rolled my eyes and sighed. When will he grow up?

"Back up Erick you'll scare her if your that close," I say in a commanding voice. "She may be awakening but all her memories might not be there."

Yes. All her memories might not be there. I know this. She might not remember me. Remember who she is... or was. With that long of a sleep, her memories might be jumbled up in one big mess. She might not even be able to tell what was a dream or reality. At least not right away.

As I took away step toward her I noticed Erick must have messed with her hair, due to her raven locks now being out of the bun it was originally in. "It hurts," she whispered out. Her delicate face that always had a warm smile on it when she was awake, was now in a small frown.

"It seems she going through the withdraw," I heard Erick say.

"Hn," was all I said in response. Of course she would go into the withdrawal. She hasn't had any blood for over 2 century's.

I took ahold of Erick's forearm and gently pushed his back. As I unbuttoned the first two buttons on my dark blue dress shirt, I leaned on the bed. I saw as her body slide a little bit toward my own body and smirked slightly to myself. Taking the pocket knife I always have out of my front right pocket I cut myself on my neck.

At first there was no reply till her eyes shot open. Her sky blue eyes stared at me for a second till it got tainted with red. Her eyes focused on my cut and lifted her body towards me. She then grabbed on to my neck and tilted it to the side to get better access and bit in. I could hear a faint growl of annoyance from Erick about him being the one who wanted to give his blood to her, but I decided to ignore him.

When I felt her struggle to stop my hidden smirk grew. At least she didn't want to kill me. When she finally let go she back on the bed and fell asleep once again.

Shaking my head and sighing to myself I buttoned up my shirt and started for the door. "Come on Erick. Let us let our lady sleep some more before she has to stay awake for good. Shall we?"

Grumbling in protest, Erick still moved for the door and was out before Luke. Blowing out the candles so she could sleep in the darkness, Luke casted one last glance at Sakura's sleeping form.

"Sweet dreams my lady," he said softly and closed the door.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Ummmm... So I guess I made it longer than the last chapter so I'm happy :) and I hope you like it :) if so please review tell me what u think I want to know what the viewers think about it and their guesses about what may happen in the future :) anyways that's all for now! Till next time XD


	5. Past Dreams

Disclaimer: Don't own it though I wish I did *_sigh_*

**_Chapter 4 Past Dreams_**

You know what they say about Purebloods? That they can't love, that they are heartless bloodsuckers. While that may be true for some of us, it doesn't mean the rest of us are like that. I mean it isn't like we Purebloods don't know how to love, we just don't what love is.

Humans and vampires fear us. They fear our power that we have over them. And since they fear us they either bow down to us or try to kill us.

So you see? How can one be excepted to love if they don't know what love is? How can one love if all they knew was the fear that people showed them? And how can one change if no one gave them a chance?

So please... don't judge me yet, because I am a Pureblooded vampire. If you do and turn me away, you might just miss me when I'm gone...

Xxx 2 days later xxX

The old wood of the palace creaked beneath my feet as I moved swiftly throughout the palace. It has been 2 days since she last awoke and Erick is going crazy with the "what if's". He hasn't left her side since I let him back into the room, seeing that she won't wake for the meantime.

I wish she would awaken but at the same time I wish she would stay asleep forever. This way I would be able to protect her innocence, or whatever's left of it. I would be able to keep her from the eyes of the animals that wish to have what they are not worthy of having. I too, know I may never have her, for a man could never be with a goddess. But on the other hand, I wish for her to awaken. To smile that smile that could melt any man's heart, and to laugh. That laugh which could make anyone want to smile.

As I walk down the hallway, that continues to collect dust since Erick and I would never do a women's job, I think. I think about how much longer I will be able to keep her presence unknown. I think about how people will react when they find out that the last daughter of the Rue family survived. Will it be good? Or will it be bad? I think about how Sakura will react when she finds about how her own family...

My thoughts came to an abrupt stop along with the rest of my body as I heard a scream. It took a moment to recognize who it belong to, however, when I realized who it did belong to my heart stop.

_Sakura!_

Xxx Somewhere xxX

Blood.

It's everywhere.

_I couldn't save him. I couldn't stop him. Why? Why did this happen?_

I lay on the cold wood floor in a puddle of blood, my own blood. My vision is hazy, but I could still hear and smell. I could hear Lin heart beet slowing with each breath. I could hear screams coming from all over the palace, as if we were being attacked and perhaps we were. I could smell all the blood around me. Some old and most of it new. It was suffocating.

My memories are all a blur. I can't remember what happened. The last thing I do remember was running towards the palace to stop Lin from making a stupid mistake. But once I reached the palace ground everything went dark. I lost consciousness.

So try to imagine my confusion once I regained conscious and I was here, lying in my own blood, next to Lin who was slowly dying. So all I could assume was that I failed and it was all my fault. I mentally cursed myself for my own weakness.

I'm supposed to be a pureblood dammit! The most powerful vampire out there! And yet I can't protect the _one_ thing that actually meant something to me? What's the point of all this power that I supposedly possess if I can't protect someone I care about?

"I-I'm s-s-sorry... Lin," I stuttered. "It's a-all m-my fault." I attempted to say. I have to say I'm sorry. For my failure.

"Indeed it is." I heard a harsh voice said mockingly.

Surprised by the sudden appearance of the voice, I tried to move my head to see who the offender was. However, due to the loss of blood my effort proved futile. I heard the unknown person take a step closer to me.

"Falling in love with a _human_?" The voice said tauntingly. "No less a vampire hunter? The irony." He said again taking a step closer to me.

I could now see him, well some of him due to my hazy vision. For now, all I knew was that he had brownish hair.

"This is why I told your father to give you to me when you were still a baby," he said sighing and taking another step towards me. He bent down so he was now over me, looking at me like he knew a secret, a dark secret. "My dear..."

I could feel myself slipping into darkness. I couldn't hold out much longer. My senses were dulling and I could barely hear what he was saying. The only words I could pick up were, "...future...see...love...mine...I'm sorry."

Sorry? For what?

I wanted to ask the stranger. Till I knew what he was apologizing for? As a bloody murder scream slipped from my lips as I felt a cold sharp knife pierce my skin right below my heart.

I could feel a single teardrop leave my eye before I was surrounded by darkness.

Xxx Somewhere else xxX

My head shot up quickly when I heard the scream from the inside of the palace. I heard rumors she would be alive but I didn't know if it was true. I came to this place, long forgotten and hidden from the outside just like I remember from all those years ago. I got my gun from the holster and ran through the front door, and followed the scent of blood. 'What a bloody mess seriously could no one be bothered to freaking clean this place!' I thought as I ran through cobwebs to the open door at the end of the hall.

I burst through the door and to my sight I saw two males standing there. I had seen one of them that night when I traveled here to get Sakura to join me on my quest against my father.

"Who are you?" Said the one squatting over Sakura's limp body.

"What is it to you? What are you doing to Sakura?" My Green eyes narrowed on him and I pointed my gun at him. Blood slowly poured from her wound, "I am Kurai Tsuki and I have come for Sakura." They stiffened at my name, as they should, I walked over to Sakura and the man got up and stepped back from her.

"Hey what are you-" the one man that was recently squatting over Sakura said.

"Erick let her be! You know who she is and what she has done I highly doubt you want any trouble with her" Said the other to this Erick guy. I looked at both of them and picked up Sakura throwing her over my shoulder and aimed the gun at them.

"Follow and I exterminate you like I did my father. Got it?" I said in a low voice, they nodded and I left running out of the palace and to my Motor cycle. I got on with her in front of me so I could keep an eye on her. I started my red and black Kawasaki Ninja up and drove away my long red pony tail flying in the wind. 'I will take her to Cross she will be safe there and I will keep an eye on her. Nothing will harm her this time I swear.' I thought to myself driving to the academy.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxx

Ahhhhh! Sakura was taken away and is about to get experimented on! Lol jk but that would be bad it she did get experimented on :( anyways just to let you guys know Yuki won't be... Well Yuki in this she's just a normal human and is the headmasters real daughter :D yay he finally got a real one!

But R&R ... and I haven't picked who she should end up with yet but zero and kaname are a no no... So yeah... :) we'll let me know who she should end up with


	6. Cross Academy

Disclaimer: not mine :(

Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter!

A little note from my beta: Hey you guys I'm the beta! And it seems Nightmare caught a nasty case of writers block! So I helped her out like all friends do... So I hope you like it! Please review and follow.

**_Chapter 5 Cross Academy_**

"Zero should be transferred into the night class. It would be better for him and safer for when he turns to a level E." Kaname said this to Cross who stood at his widow and stared into the night. There was this feeling he had, he felt as if something was coming and nothing could stop it.

"Do you feel it Kaname? Something is amidst and it will start unraveling soon." Cross said seriousness laced in his voice, his usual cheerfulness gone. Cross turned to Kaname and they continued on about what should be done about Zero and his problem.

In the dark of the night a motor cycle race up to Cross Academy. The Vehicle broke through the gates and speed forth to the office. The lone figure looked as if it was carrying something fragile. As the figure came to a halt once they reached the front of the school, the figure stopped the engine and grabbed the person in front of them who seemed to be just a lifeless corps. Holding the fragile being, the person ran into the building and up the stairs to the office, bursting into the office to reveal Kaname and Cross.

"Cross I need help it is urgent!" Stated the woman, Yuuki and Zero ran behind her and stopped analyzing their surroundings. She walked in and set the fragile body on the desk, she looked at cross her eyes pleading for help.

"Yuuki and Zero please excuse us we have some business to attend to." He said with a serious voice. With that Yuuki and Zero left the office and closed the doors behind them.

Xxx Inside the office xxX

"She was stabbed below the heart as you can tell I haven't removed the knife. These men had been there and did this, thank god I had caught wind of her waking or it would have been too late" Kurai said completely ignoring Kaname.

"Who is this exactly?" Cross asked, he has never seen this Pureblood nor heard of her. However by the look in Kurai's she must be special.

"This is Sakura Rue." Kurai said bluntly.

"She is still alive? But I thought the whole family was slaughtered and burned!" Cross said with surprise.

"As did I, I saw the palace burn and the fire was extinguished by me personally," Kurai said, "Cross please, as former partners help me my healing ability is low I can help much."

Kaname was confused the Rue family was killed off 200 years ago how this woman could be there and still live to tell the tale. But that wasn't the only confusing thing, not only did he sense a pureblood pulse from the supposedly dead girl, but from the red head before him.

"I guess that is where I step in" Kaname said. Kurai looked at him and glared, she knew who he was and wasn't exactly fond of him. Then again, she hasn't found another Pureblood she was fond of except for Sakura. Kaname steeped up to her and removed the knife from the girl letting the blood flow. He then proceeded healing her, when the wound closed he lowered his hand and nodded.

"Thank you Kaname" Cross said.

"Cross it would be safer if she stayed here and enrolled here in your academy. I will stay as well and watch over her, I will protect her." Kurai said.

"Kaname do you feel it is fine?" Cross asked, he would do a lot for Kurai she never asked for much and he knew this was urgent. Kaname nodded.

"Alright, you can attend here under two conditions, Kurai." Cross said.

Kurai eyed him but nodded her head non-the-less.

"You have to conceal your powers. If two purebloods come here out of the blue it would seem odd. And you have to become a perfect, since we are under staffed."

Kurai eyes widened and wanted to argue but bit her tongue. She promised to herself that she would keep Sakura safe this time and she won't let a few conditions stop her.

"Understood."

"Get there paper work done and I will take them to the dorm" Said Kaname after she was done talking and walked off. Kurai growled she knew they would definitely but heads. She bowed to Cross and thanked him then picked up Sakura and followed after Kaname.

Xxx Night Dorm xxX

"I wonder who's blood that was, it smelled so... _delicious_." The blond haired noble said, sighing to himself as he dropped a blood tablet into the water.

"Aidou... You shouldn't say that out loud." A man with flaming orange hair said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"But it smelled so good! I'm sick of these blood tablets they taste horrible! Don't tell me you don't think the same Kain," Aidou complained like a child.

However, before Kain could reply all the night class students bowed as the oak doors creaked open to welcome back their pureblooded prince. But they weren't expecting the two whom tagged along with him.

Xxx Aidou's P.O.V. xxX

My eyes widen with shock as I saw not only my lord Kaname come back but he brought another two with him. And not just and two, a noble and a pureblood. I quickly examined the two as they entered. One had scarlet hair with green eyes. Her skin was tan and her green eyes seemed to glow. She had on skin tight black jeans with combat boots and a black T-shirt that said 'Bite Me' I mean how inappropriate. And I knew instantly I wasn't going to like her. I mean look at her! She's standing way to close to _my_ lord!

Shaking my head a bit to focus, my eyes landed on the second, a pureblood who was in the arms of the first girl, and could have sworn my heart skipped a beat. She was _absolutely_ stunning! I felt myself immediately mesmerized.

Her long raven locks hung over the arm of the girl who was carrying her. She had pale skin which seemed to glow next to her raven locks that framed her face. Her lips where red, a blood red. As I moved my eyes downward I saw her in a white dress with...Blood! She was bleeding! So that was her blood?!

As I went to ask if she was going to be okay, the girl from before spoke up.

Xxx Kurai's P.O.V. xxX

As Kurai walked into what looked like the living room She saw a bunch of noble vampires bow. She instantly felt uncomfortable. She felt as if all eyes were on , judging her, and they were. She tried to ignore it at first, but when she saw a certain blond hair and blue eyed noble look at her then at Sakura with hearts in his eyes she snapped.

"What the _hell_ are you looking at, Pretty boy?" She stated more than asked.

He seemed taken back at first. However, unfortunately for him that ended quickly.

"Pretty boy...? You really think so?" He replied.

Is he stupid? What the hell is wrong with him?!

"No! You ugly ass! What the hell is wrong with your head? Did you get dropped on your head when you were a baby or something!?" She shouted at him.

"Why you! Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!"

"Like I give a rats ass who you are," she said letting an annoyed huff out.

Just as Aidou was about to reply another voice sounded, Kaname.

"Aidou," his silky voice called out. "Stop."

Instantly pretty boy said sorry and backed up. Wow, that kind of power could come in handy.

"Shiki," he called out again. "Show Ms. Tsuki to a room."

Ms. Tsuki? Gross! Kurai inwardly cringed at the name. She looked toward the one known as Shiki and gasp. He's that model! Kurai immediately sized him. Everything she saw in the magazine was true. His mahogany looked like bed head, but in a cute way. His eyes were blue with a grayish tint in them. And his skin pale, however if he were to have a contest with Sakura he would lose horribly. But, no matter how cute he was, his lifelessness was a total turnoff!

Shiki responded with a short head nod and turned around expecting her to follow. Which she did.

Xxx Shiki's pov xxX

Why did _I_ have to do this? Why couldn't he pick Aidou I'm sure he would have loved to go.

Sighing to himself he took a quick glance backward at the new students. The first girl was of no concern to him, but the second girl did. She has this aura around her that I can't seem to ignore. Why?

Deciding to brush it off as a pureblood thing he pushed it to the back of his mind and focused on the all too familiar path of the dormitory. The same red carpet with little designs I could care less to describe. The windows that let in the unwanted light and all the oak doors that held rooms behind them.

Coming to an abrupt stop, I opened the door and showed the girl in. The room had a king sized bed on each side of the room, with a nightstand on one side of it. It held a bookshelf which was empty and a walk in closet. Walking into the center you could also make out another door which had a bathroom behind it.

"This is where we part," I said in a bored monotone voice. Leaving the girls to themselves I spared one last glance at the fair skinned pureblood then walked out.

Xxx Normal P.O.V. xxX

Kurai laid Sakura on the bed to the left and covered her in the blankets. She then sat down on the other at the opposite side of the room. She was very tired and decided she would rest her eyes. Just as soon as she closed them a scream shook her. It came from Sakura who was now sitting up clutching her head.

"Sakura," Kurai screamed and ran to her she then held her in her arms like a mother would for her child. "Shh darling it is okay I am here, I mean you no harm," Kurai stroked Sakura's hair while saying this. Kaname and the Aidou burst through the doors. Kurai glared at them and put her finger to her mouth, they all left except Kaname who closed the door behind him. "Sakura listen my name is Kurai Tsuki, I am a pureblood just like you. You have been asleep for 200 years and I brought you here so I can protect you and for you to start your new life," Kurai said. Sakura had stopped shaking and opened her eyes and looked at Kurai.

"So… Hungry," She said with her eyes flashing red. And before Kurai knew what was happening she was bitten. Kurai was shocked at first but let it happened, she knew Sakura would be hungry.

"Sakura, my name is Kaname Kuran I am the head of the Night Class" Kaname said,as he felt the need that she should know who was in charge. Sakura looked up at him and nodded. "I trust that you got it from here" Kaname said while walking out the door. Kurai growled as her response glaring at him.

"Sakura rest you have a long day ahead of you and we need to get you all caught up in history" Kurai said and got up to go to her bed.

"Thank you. I don't know who you are but I feel that you have helped me, so thank you. And I have a question for you as well concerning two men that I hope you could answer when I wake." Sakura said and with that she fell back to sleep once again.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxx

Boooom! There's the chapter ^.^ anyways Sakura is finally awake! Omg that girl can sleep! Anyways guys and girl tell me who you want her to be with! And please don't say Zero and Kaname they are on the no no list... And thanks for reading :)

Another little note from my lovely beta: Hello my adorable loves of love I do hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and follow there is more to come J From the beta :P


	7. On The Way

Disclaimer: Let me make this short and sweet: it's _not_ mine!

**Chapter 6 On The Way**

"He what?!" Kurai screamed.

"Lord Kan-" Takauma tried explaining again but was rudely cut off.

"I don't care what _Lord Kaname _says!" She spit out with venom. "No one protects her but me! Does he think I'm not capable?"

"Well she's a pureblood... And if she would go on a blood rage-" he once again tried to explain, but was cut off.

"So he thinks I can't stop her? That's it! I'm going to kill him!" Kurai shouted with pure rage.

"Wait! Kurai," Takuma tried to calm her down but failed as she ran to Kaname's office.

Xxx ... xxX

"I'm going to kill him! Suffocate him! Drain him of his blood then I give him some and wait till he's healthy and do it all again! How _dare_ he give her guards. I can protect her just fine! That pampered, no good, downright evil, son of a bi-"

"Son of a what?" An amused voice said.

Gasping as she turned around she saw the face of all her problems, Kaname.

Yes, Kaname the stupid pureblood who thinks he's the king of the world! Who thinks just because he's a pureblood he can boss whoever he wants around!

"How dare you give her guards! I can protect her!" Kurai said pointing her finger at him. "Tell them to back off!"

"How dare I? You think you can protect her? All alone?" He said tauntingly.

"Yes I do!"

"What about 200 years ago?"

Kurai felt like she just got stab in the heart. How dare he use that against her!

"You don't know anything about that," she said gritting her teeth.

"I don't? I believe others would say differently. And if you wouldn't have yelled at her guards the way you did, I might have let you be."

Growling in frustration she yelled, "I didn't know they were her guards! What do you except one to think if they saw her stab just below the heart with two men standing over her!"

"Well in till further noticed the guards are staying. You can join them if you wish. Now go back to Sakura, it seems she's up." Kaname said giving a light chuckle and walking back towards his room.

That... That bastard! What a jerk! I'm going to kill him someday!

Xxx With Sakura xxX

"You... you mean I-I slept for 200 years!" Sakura said tears streaming down her face. "That's not possible! No!" She shouted looking around at the people who called themselves her guards.

Sighing to himself, Takuma looked at Sakura with pity. She was no longer in the world she knew. She had no family and no friends; well she did have two apparently but due to a certain someone they were nowhere to be found... _Some guards they were_ he mused to himself. _However,_ he thought to himself suddenly taking on a more cheerful mood, _I hope her friend status will soon change_.

Looking between Takuma and Sakura, Aidou became confused. Well not really, he was used to Takuma happy aura, but he wasn't used to it being pinpointed at a girl, and no ordinary girl, a beautiful, young pureblood. True, Takuma was kind to everyone, human or vampire, but he wasn't... well like this. He looks like he just decided to do something. Whether it was good or bad, Aidou wasn't sure, however he was sure that he didn't like it being pinned on the girl he had sworn to love at first sight.

Popping another piece of pocky into his mouth Shiki grew irritated, though no true emotion was shown on his face. He was irritated at this whole ordeal. Why must this person come and interrupt his peaceful life? Why must _he_ be ordered to protect her? Seriously, wasn't she a pureblood- like the most powerful vampire out there. So was it really necessary for there to be not only _one_, but _four_ guards at her side. However even with him thinking those thoughts, it wasn't really the real thing that was irritating him so, no it was the girl in general. The girl is the very meaning of irritating. She somehow figured out how to work her way into his mind and now she won't leave. It was that in which Shiki found to be irritating, because he was not used to thinking so much about a person- let alone a girl.

Kain was shock to say the least. Sure he'd seen her when she came through the doors, however there she looked... dead. Not saying that she doesn't now, but now that's she actually awake... she- she was breath taking- for the lack of a better word. The way her raven locks brought out her pale and delicate skin, and how her blue eyes seemed to shine through the darkness of the night- like lighting the way, kind of like the moon. So, all the normally calm and cool headed vampire could think was that she was absolutely breath taking.

Kurai opened the doors to Sakura's room to see the _guards_ staring at Sakura, well all but Shiki who was looking at the moon.

"I want a room alone with her. You can stand outside if you want but I need to talk to Lady Sakura _alone_." Kurai told them with a stoic face not in the mood for any arguments, but secretly wish they would do something so she could beat the hell out of one of them. However, luck did not seem to be on her side these days and they left with one grumbling Aidou.

"We will be outside the door if you need us," Takuma said and closed the door behind them.

Sakura stared at the girl who cleared the room waiting for her to say or do something.

"Do you know who I am Lady Sakura?" Kurai asked in a gentle tone. Sakura shook her head and stared at her. "My name is Kurai Tsuki, my father and your father worked together. I went to visit you to join me on a plan to help stop the war but it was to late when I got there. I wish... I wish I could've gotten there sooner, truly. I thought you had died that night along with the others, though it doesn't seem that way, does it? But no matter, the past is the past, though I vow to protect you, Sakura. I know you might not need it in the future but right now you're unstable and won't be able to use your powers till you fully awaken. Do you understand that?" Kurai explained.

Sakura cringed at the idea of having to relay on someone _again_, but knew her words were true and she had no other choice than to accept the help. "Tell me what happened that night?" Sakura asked hesitantly, making eye contact. Kurai swallowed hard and looked her in the eyes and prepared herself for what was going to come.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxx

*Me singing*

Me: Love is an open dooooooor! Love is an open doooor!

*Beta writer comes in*

Beta: What in the hell are you singing?

Me: Uhhhh... Love is an open door? :) from frozen?

Beta: You're gonna be the death of me -.-

Me: :) love ya too hehehehe

*goes back to singing*

Lol got bored and what can I say I watched frozen the other night :) anyways love to hear your thoughts about stuff so leave a review and tell me what ya think while I try to get this song out of my head :(


	8. Once Upon A Past

_Disclaimer: NOT MINE_

**_Chapter 7 Once Upon A Past Part 1_**

Xxx Kurai's P.O.V xxX

Red, a passionate color and sweet to the touch. The color of sin in this hateful lustful world.

I laid there staring at my celling, my breathing ragged mainly because of the corset I was wearing, but also because I was furious. My father had changed yet another human to a vampire for his stupid army. Why couldn't we live in peace? A knock at the door broke my concentration.

"Ma'am the lord wants a word with you." Said the male servant, he was the only human here. But there was more to him then what met the eye. His name is Lin and he is an undercover vampire hunter. I know what you are thinking why would I a pureblood have a servant that's trying to kill me? Well first off I need him and second he is the only one that will help do my bidding with a little persuasion of course. I nodded at Lin and got up from my bed and walked with him to my father's study. No words were exchanged as we walked down the corridor decorated with the blood-lines family paintings.

"Lin I need you to be prepared for our guest coming soon" I said to him before entering my father's study.

He nodded "Yes milady" he walked away to go prepare everything and I went into the study where my father was standing looking outside to the gardens where a large white marble fountain resided in the middle.

"Father" I said and bowed before taking a seat. He hadn't turned around. I stared at him, well more like a glare then an obnoxious voice rang from the hallway and in came my annoying stepmother and her idiot son.

"Hun what would you like to talk about?" She said her red lips and pale skin with her annoying short puffy orange hair annoyed me, but the thing I couldn't stand was her voice. "Darling what is she doing here it's a family meeting?" She complained in her whinny high pitched voice. I actually winced.

"If you haven't realized, which I doubt you have with the lack of brain cells you have, I am his daughter and a part of his family" I spat at her venom seeping out of each word.

" Be quiet you little whore" my step brother said. I stood from my chair and grabbed him but the collar shoving him to the nearest wall one hand holding him there the other holding my golden pistol I named Shishi.

"Say that again and I swear I will blow you into the next life so fast you would not have registered it till you stood in front of death himself" I said in a low calm voice.

"Kurai if you don't put him down I will ruin you" My father said calmly while staring out the window. I scoffed and let him fall to the ground then took my seat. "As you all know the war is going on" he paused and turned around looking at us, "and we obviously can't let those filthy humans win and we have a large project with the Rue family in play. The reason I called this family meeting is to discuss the plans for when they get here."

"Hun aren't you going to tell them?" the annoying woman said.

"Of course, Akito you will be marrying Sakura Rue" My father said this. I had only heard of her, she is apparently one of the most beautiful purebloods out there. I never left the palace due to father's orders, but I always snuck out to exterminate the level E vampires. It's how I met Lin, but anyways I looked at my father in confusion. "We plan on merging the family to become the most powerful pureblood family in the world. I got up and left not wanting any part I just knew I had a lot ahead of me.

Xxx Kurai's Room xxX

I rang a bell to get Lin to come to my room. Not even a minute later he was in my room bowing.

"You rang?" he asked in a casual voice.

"My father is planning something so when the Rue family is here I need you to watch Sakura." I said looking at my book shelf then I turned my head to him and said, "I think we should go out tonight. What do you think?"

"If milady wishes it then let it be done" He said bowing though you could see the smile that clung to his face. I smirked and went to my large wardrobe and grabbed my baggy pants and chest bandages while he grabbed his hunting clothes that he hid in there. I then grabbed my scythe Ogama and strapped him to my back. Lin was dressed and ready and I was all bandaged up with my wig on we left to kill some more vampires.

Xxx A week later xxX

The Rue family had arrived. We sat at the dinner table with them, the father sat across from my step-mother, but next to my father. What was his name again? Ah never mind. Next to him his wife, she was actually very pretty, and then a girl next to her was who I am assuming is Sakura. She never looked up from her plate the bored expression danced across her face. I could feel her pain. I was beside my step brother and his filthy mother was on his right. It was way to quiet the only sound was that of silver wear clanging.

"Lin poor me some water if you don't mind I am parched" I said to Lin who simply bowed as I held out my cup. He poured water into my glass and when he stopped we heard a scoff come from the other side of the table.

"You have a lowly human working for you. Why not have him give you his blood instead? He is more useful that way" Said Lord Rue, since I can't seem to remember his name.

"Cause unlike you Sir I like humans and can control my hunger." I said glaring at him' it was then Sakura's head popped up fast staring at me. I noticed and smirked. I knew what she was thinking. And boy did I have a huge plan to form with this girl. "If you excuse me I will be leaving now. Lin come" I said while getting up. My Dinner dress, which was a black and gold corset with a huge skirt that had a design of a golden dragon on it, trailed on the floor as I walked from the dining table.

"Is this how you let your children talk Tsuki" Lord Rue said to my father.

"Kurai!" he yelled as I was about to open the door. I stopped and waited. "You better apologize girl or you will never leave this castle or your room." My father stated this with venom spewing from every word.

"Chhh. Looks like I'm not leaving this castle." I said the smirk plastered on my face. I didn't have to leave the castle when I had a loyal servant to put my plan into action.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

HAHAHAHAHAHA! You go Kurai tell those stuck up purebloods what you think of them…..

Hehehe anyways that is part of the past from Kurai's P.O.V next is Sakura's P.O.V XD

Also I am still taking votes on who you would like Sakura to end up with! And don't worry Sakura is going start becoming more relaxed at the Academy very soon and start acting more… well you'll have to just find out ne?

Your choices for Sakura are

Takuma (so cute! Like a kitten XD)

Aidou (hehehe! He's adorable like a puppy)

Shiki (^_^ smexy!)

Kain (awwww!)

So take your pick and either leave your choice in the comments or mail it to me ;P


	9. For The First Time

p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Hey guys/gals here the next chapter! And I plan to have the past in separate parts so as the story goes on you'll learn more about their past :) with that being said either the next chapter or the chapter after it will contain the next past chapter!  
ENJOY!/span/p 


End file.
